


Belonging Somewhere

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Louise wants to belong... Bettany knows how to make it happen.RP Fic.





	Belonging Somewhere

Louise still hadn't settled into the routine when it came to being an outcast, although having found she was at least not alone she was a little less flustered. Still she hid herself away, praying someone would notice... would care.

She had returned to the library again, hiding amid the stacks to think... and hope. Bettany knocked on the door.

"And I'm not asking for permission to come in."

She said as she opened the door without waiting to be invited in.

"I'm just getting the niceties out of the way."

She walked over to Louise and got down in front of her.

"Now tell me what’s wrong and how much loving it will take to make it right baby girl."

She purred. Louise had smiled weakly, unable to think quite straight, her voice getting caught in her throat three times before she could speak honestly.

"I hate being... outcast..."

She muttered, then, considering Bettany's second question she had straightened up a little.

"Is... is it unfair to ask to go home for the loving... I just need to feel wanted... really, truly... wanted... and I'd be afraid to be... honest... here." 

Bettany smiled.

"You want to feel wanted baby girl..."

She murred.

"Then get naked and get up on that table sexy... and I'll make you feel wanted."

"Wouldn't people... hear?"

Bettany scoffed and flipped the library door the bird.

"To hell if they do."

"You... truly don't care that they'd... shut you out too?"

"As I said screw them."

Bettany said.

"Now get naked cutie."

She murred in a loving but dominating way. Louise had smiled, stealing a soft kiss before beginning to strip herself, no longer afraid of her passion and actively seeking her pleasure. Bettany smiled and watched. Louise was soon naked. Bettany smiled.

"Now get on the table, lay back and spread your legs as wide as you can."

She instructed in the same domineering but loving voice. Louise obeyed with quiet confidence for once. Bettany smirked and came over to her. She put her hands down on the table either side of Louise and smirked down at her.

"Well... isn't this just a delicious sight..."

She purred teasingly.

"A hot girl, naked, on her back and with her legs spread wide. Such an invite to a unashamed pussy wrecker like me."

She purred. 

"Then please... do."

Bettany purred.

"As you wish...."

She teased flexing three fingers on her right hand in full view of Louise. She then slowly moved them down, letting Louise watch them descend... giving her time to think about what was about to happen.... Bettany began pushing the three fingers into Louise. Louise had watched in silence at first, although the feeling of the three fingers slipping into her had dragged a ragged mewl of need from her. 

"Fuck..." 

Bettany grinned.

"What was that little girl?"

She teased.

"Did you say something?"

She asked pushing hard with her three fingers again still determined to get all three into Louise. Louise had bucked slightly, letting Bettany's fingers slip deeper into her. 

"You know... I did."

Bettany smirked and purred as her three fingers finally slipped into Louise.

"Mmmmmm..."

She murred.

"What a devine, tight little cunt you have."

She purred. 

"It's... yours..."

Louise was barely able to pant the words, clearly hugely aroused. Bettany smirked.

"You sure?"

She purred teasingly and lovingly.

"I wreck girls like you for fun... you sure you want to... gift me your cunt?"

Louise had whimpered softly at Bettany's words, but, deciding to trust her anyway, spoke honestly.

"I trust you... so yes... it's yours... to do with as you wish."

Bettany purred and began to thrust hard, though not as hard as she normally would do so, in and out of Louise's pussy with her three fingers. Louise soon began to softly moan. Bettany continued to pound Louise's pussy with her fingers. Louise soon cried out, a near scream, and came undone.


End file.
